


What Did I Expect?

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Meeting the Parents, Multi, headcanons, male identifying!Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a month or so of dating each other, Hajime can't wait to meet Chiaki's parents.<br/>((Based on the AU where the Ultimate Despairs are a generation younger than the original Dangan Ronpa cast and Chiaki is Mondo and Chihiro's daughter.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Expect?

Hajime was sweating like crazy. He was finally going to meet Chiaki’s parents. They’d been dating for a few weeks and he finally brought it up, to which she shrugged and said they could go after school.

Of course, Hajime being a total dork about it, wanted to wait a little while. A little while happened, and it was the day it was finally going to happen. He walked her home at an agonizingly slow place while she whipped out one of her handhelds to play on the way. For once, he didn’t care that she didn’t want to talk because he was too nervous to anyway.

He was nervous about both of them, considering the rumors that they were both ultimates from Hope’s Peak back in the day. However, what truly startled him was meeting her dad.

She’d told stories about her father before. They were only small things about him in high school, or saying that he really got into computers and programming. There was even one time he asked what game she was playing and she said, “Oh, I’m beta testing for my dad, he programmed it.” But then there were the other things, like having to apologize for being late because her dad’s car wouldn’t start, so they had to take his motorcycle. If that wasn’t a picture, he didn’t know what was.

The first thing that came to mind was some Ultimate Spy who was handy with electronics and gadgets, but also had a lot of cool spy vehicles. While it may be a little much, and he knew that, it didn’t seem to leave his mind.

Soon enough, they were at her house and she paused the game before tossing it into her bag.

“Ready?” she asked with a small smile.

He nodded quickly as she reached forward and opened the door.

“Dad, I’m home!”

“Chiaki!” a loud voice boomed before a man entered the living space.

Hajime’s eyes widened and his mouth grew dry. He knew who he was staring at. He recognized the man picking his girlfriend up and spinning her around. This was Mondo Oowada, leader of the Crazy Diamonds. So her father was an ultimate after all.

“Dad, please,” she said as she was set down. “Hajime’s here to meet you, too.”

Mondo looked up as if he just noticed Hajime for the first time. He stood taller and took a few strides forward as he placed his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, right,” he said, stooping low to get in his face, pompadour just barely touching his head. “You’re the kid who’s dating my daughter, right?”

His mouth trembled as he just barely managed to make out the words, “Uh, yes sir. I’m Hajime Hinata,” as he reached a hand out for a handshake. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Mondo looked down at the hand and chuckled before springing back up. “Ah, what a card!” he said, still chuckling, before taking Hajime’s offer and shaking his hand roughly. “You’re alright kid.”

“Dad,” Chiaki whined. “Come on, you’re not going to fight him like you did with Akane, right?”

“Come on, Chiaki! She was the one who asked! Besides, it was only a spar. Anyway, I’m gonna go finish dinner. You two have fun,” he turned to Hajime, “but not too much fun.”

“Eh- uh- right! Right sir!”

Mondo chuckled again, leaving the room for a door way Hajime guessed was the kitchen. This let Hajime deflate as he finally shucked his shoes and closed the door.

“Hey, I’m going to change,” Chiaki said. “Just wait here, I’ll bring out the WII and we can play Smash Bros or something, alright?”

Hajime nodded with a tired smiled and waved her off before sitting on the sofa. While he was glad he met the famous father, he still had to meet Chiaki’s mother. On this, he had no leads. There were only mental images of someone who would fit with whatever image he had for her father. Now, that image was starting to turn to something else.

His first thought was something like, Ultimate Stuntwoman or Ultimate Motorcycle Exhibitionist. This meant a woman who was large and in charge, so to speak, as anyone who rolled with the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader would have to be, right?

“Chiaki! Have you been playing on my work lap top again?” a voice came as a figure entered from the hall, scrolling on their mouse pad. “You know I don’t mind it, but I don’t appreciate Alter Ego’s new-found interest in wood gathering!” When they saw Hajime on the couch, they looked up and said, “Oh, you’re Chiaki’s boyfriend, aren’t you? Hajime, right?”

“Oh, yea, that’s me,” he said as he stood up. “You know, uh, Chiaki didn’t tell me she had a sister.”

They instantly grew flustered, shutting the lap top and smiling awkwardly. “Sister? Really? Oh, no, I’m actually, uh, Chiaki’s father,” he said. “Nice to meet you.”

Hajime immediately went pale. This person, who he thought to be a young woman, was actually a man, was Chiaki’s father?

“But then, who was that?” he asked, pointing past him and into the kitchen.

No answer was given as Chiaki entered with a soft smile. “Hey Hajime, I see you met my dad,” she said.

“You didn’t tell me you had… two dads…” he said, deflating internally.

It all made sense now.

“Oh, didn’t I?” she asked, placing a finger to her chin as if she’d merely forgotten to pick up milk. “Oh, yea, I guess I didn’t. Oh well, you know now, right?”

He sighed. “Yea, I guess,” he said as he looked up and held out a hand to the man awkwardly standing in the doorway. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Nanami.”

He shook the hand, but said, “Nice to meet you too, but actually, my last name is Fujisaki. We had Chiaki take her mother’s name, so they’d be close.”

Chiaki whined slightly as she said, “Dad, don’t tell him that story.”


End file.
